The Silent Truth
by berniivdee
Summary: Quinn finally tells Rachel how she feels about her after four painful years of tormenting her.


I shivered as I sat on the swing, waited for Rachel to arrive. The wind was blowing and my heart rate increased as I thought of the events that were about to occur. Today was the big day. After tormenting Rachel for the past four years, I was finally going to tell her how I feel about her. It was now 4:30 and I had texted her twenty minutes ago. Was she even going to show up? I mean, why would she. She hates my guts, right?

My heart beast got faster as I saw Rachel's looming figure approaching the swing I was sitting on. She was wearing her impossibly short skirt, a red sweater with a reindeer on it and a matching red headband. She looked adorable, as usual. I started to freak out when I realized that she was practically right in front of me. I made an attempt at looking calm as she quickly approached me.

"Hey, Quinn." Rachel was standing in front of me shyly. She looked hesitantly at me and she pushed some of her hair behind her ear. I watched as she swayed back in forth in a nervous manner. " I never thought I would get a text from Quinn Fabray" she said excitedly." What did you text me for anyways?

"Berry-I mean Rachel, I have something really important to tell you."

Rachel looked shocked as I called her by her first name for probably the first time in my four years of knowing her. " Wait you need to talk to me? Quinn, I'm so glad you finally decided to become friends with me! Let's go to my house! We can paint each other's nails, watch Friends,

talk about boys-"

"Stop Rachel!" I immediately regretted yelling at her as I saw the crestfallen look on her face. "Look, I'm sorry. Can you please just listen to what I have to say? It's really important that you don't interrupt me Rachel." Rachel nodded as I finally started to tell her what I've been dying to tell her since I've known her.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry for the way I've treated you. I don't hate you and I'm sorry if i ever made you feel like I do." Rachel had a strange look on her face. I can tell that she was shocked with what she was hearing. I looked down at my shoes as I continued.

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met I my life. All those things I've said about your hands and the way you dress we're all lies. Those pornographic drawings I drew of you in the bathroom stalls? Completely inaccurate. You have a gorgeous body." I blushed as I realized what I had just said. I took a deep breath. " The truth is, I-" I completely froze. There was no way that I could tell her how I feel. Why would she ever want to be with me anyways? She's in love with that moron Finn Freaking Hudson. Besides, she's going to New York in a couple of months. I can't be the anchor that drags her away from her dreams of being a broadway star.

Rachel looked at me with sadness. I could tell that she didn't want to interrupt me but she finally opened her mouth. "Quinn, what is it? You can tell me anything. You're a very pretty girl Quinn, but you're a lot more than that. You can trust me."

"I'm in love with you Rachel" I finally spat out. I let the silent tears roll down my face. I chanced a look at Rachel and saw that her jaw was dropped, hanging open as if she wanted flies to get in there. "I've loved you for a long time Rach. I was just too afraid to tell you. That's why I was such an asshole to you throughout high school. I can't be gay Rachel. Gid my parents are going to kill me." No matter how hard I tried, tears kept rolling down my face. Before I knew it, I was sobbing and Rachel was right by my side, rubbing my back whispering that everything was going to be okay.

"Quinn it's okay. Please stop crying. It's okay." She held me for nearly an hour and I felt that if I died right then and there, I would leave this earth happy. Feeling her hold me felt so incredibly amazing. It made me regret not telling Rachel about my feelings for her earlier.

"Quinn do you not realize how much you mean to me?" My head immediately snapped to her face to look into her big chocolate eyes. Seeing the confusion in my eyes Rachel lifted up her hand to wipe a lone tear sliding down my flushed cheek. " I love you too Quinn. I always have. Even though you never realized it, you've always made me feel safe. You helped me feel wanted when Shelby rejected me and you have no idea how much that means to me. And Finn means nothing to me. All he does is make me feel horrible about myself."

"But I was awful to you. I called you Man Hands, pushed you against lockers-" Suddenly, I was overwhelmed with the feeling of Rachel's soft lips against mine. I reciprocated the kiss and let out a soft moan as I felt her tongue sneak into my mouth. We sat there kissing for God knows how long. She finally pulled away and looked deep into my eyes. We sat there, staring at each other with drool practically dripping down our mouths. I was overwhelmed with a feeling of love.

"I love you, Rachel" I whispered as our staring contest continued.

" I love you too Quinn."

FIN


End file.
